A Long Time To Wait For Love
by sockstar
Summary: Carly waits for Freddie to return to her after a 5 year absence. Creddie. Sexual References. No longer one-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**A Long Time To Wait For Love **

**Rating: **T

**Notes:** This story was written for a writing guide on the Creddie fan forum.

* * *

**Summary: **Carly waits for Freddie to return to her after a 5 year absence. Creddie. Drabble. Sexual References.

* * *

The night was dark, clouds obscuring the stars and moon except for brief periods when the wind blew a gap in the night sky. Freddie was freezing, the sub-zero temperature combining with the howling wind to create a wind-chill effect that rattled his bones.

The stairway door opened with a squeak. Freddie manhandled his heavy suitcase up each of the concrete steps, the plastic wheels rhythmically bouncing with each step. The lights were dim, and he had to peer at the label on each door that indicated which floor of the parking lot it connected to.

He was pondering "Level 4 Blue-International" when he remembered that her message said she was waiting for him on the roof. He finally reached the top flight of stairs, taking a deep breath before turning the handle of the door.

Freddie looked across the deserted parking lot, and he saw her. Carly Shay, standing under a light pole, shivering from the cold and pouring rain. The only car in the entire lot stood behind her. It had become rusted and battered, but it was still the same car he knew from their last 2 years of high school. Carly worked for hours to save up for that car. Freddie gifted her what ended up being the last $300 she needed on her birthday. Carly tried to refuse, but he didn't want her spending time working when she could be studying or having fun.

He had fond memories of that car. One in particular, losing his virginity to Carly after they drove to Kerry Park at 3am in the first week after graduation. Overlooking the dazzling Seattle night skyline and the waters of Elliot Bay, he vocalized for the first time what he'd known in his heart since their first kiss but had waited too long to say to anyone but a mirror. After he said his words Carly showed him how she loved him back.

He smiled as he remembered that night. Carly saw this, and smiled back. Then he moved. His heart raced, and he stumbled across the slick surface until he reached her. Carly jumped into his arms, and the pair came together in a hug as the rain continued to bucket down. They became lost in each other's arms, ignoring the teeming rain, the cold, to embrace their long-awaited reunion.

Carly laid a barrage of kisses on him, "I love you Freddie," she blubbered out with tears streaming down her face.

He cooed and stroked her hair. Looking into her eyes, he whispered, "I love you too Carly."

5 long, solitary years Carly had waited for him to come back. Not even spending the last one back in Seattle with Sam and Spencer had eased her broken heart. But now he was finally with her once more.

Freddie knew that he'd never leave her again.

**The End.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to reviewers **fbnk_luv, Invader Johnny, Carl Rahl, aisforangelaaa, Arnold McGuire 335, purpleheart10, PerennialKillJoy, creddie girl, wannabe 1980 **and** gamergal16.**

**

* * *

**A crackle of static hissed over the intercom. The captain spoke in that dry, emotionless trademark pilot drawl, "Good evening, this is the Captain. We've cleared European airspace, and we'll be landing in Seattle within about 9 hours. Local time will be 1:30am if we make a scheduled landing, rain is forecast. I hope you brought a coat, it's going to be a cold one."

He chucked to himself. It was always a cold one. The forecast was always rain. He always knew where his coat was.

Freddie settled back into his seat. The rattle of wheels from the dining cart going up and down, the murmur of passengers getting comfortable, and from far back in the plane, the cry of a baby.

He pulled out a picture. Her picture. Taken during their final ever iCarly. It was their final bow, so to speak, before the big wide world swallowed them up and split them apart for nearly 5 years. It was warn out, crinkled from constant folding and unfolding, but the unmistakable joy and happiness that girl brought to his world would never fade.

Assuming the plane doesn't crash whilst landing, Freddie thought to himself. He brought 2 fingers up up to his lips, then down onto the pink lips imprinted onto the photograph.

"I say, she's quite the looker. Your wife?" I looked over at my seat neighbour. He looked about 85 years old, with a salt and pepper moustache, and receding hair.

His wife. He thought on that a moment. Could he spend the rest of his life with this woman? He was approaching the age where many people 'settled down' and started building a future.

Was that what he wanted? Was Carly his future?

Of course it was. Carly had been his past, his present and his future, all wrapped up into one dainty, petite woman.

"No. But I hope she will be some day. I haven't seen her for nearly two years."

"Jolly good then." He extended his hand to me, "Name's Archibald, Phillip Archibald. Although everyone calls me Pip."

I shook his hand, "Nice to meet you Pip. I'm Benson. Fredward Benson. Although everyone calls me Freddie."

"Well I'll call you Freddie then. Good to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise."

"Two years you say? That's a long time."

"Yeah. Far too long. I couldn't help it though. I needed to finish my studies, and make enough money to let me come back home."

"Studies are very important for a young man. Where did you study, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Computer Science, at Oxford." Freddie didn't like bragging about his education, so usually only mentioned what he studied, and only where when asked directly.

His face lit up like a Christmas tree, "I say old bean! Class of 54! I studied Archaeology, none of that fancy computer stuff for me."

"What a small world."

"Indeed."

"Quite so. Now I'm going to pop off for a nap, wake me before we land thanks lad. Just one last thing though." He spoke, pointing down at the photograph still in Freddie's other hand. "Don't take too long, or you'll look like a muppet." And with that, the old gentleman was sound asleep.

Freddie studied the picture once again, knowing that Carly would be waiting for him. Their reunion couldn't come quick enough, and he would definitely be taking the old man's advice.

* * *

**AN: **I've decided this could work as a multi-chapter story, going back in time from that first chapter, to a variety of potential situations in the past. Each chapter will likely be drabble sized, and I have nothing planned (although knowng me I'll have 25,000 words planned up in a few weeks hah) so I have no idea how often it'll be updated. I feel this 2nd chapter will answer some of the questions about what happened though.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to reviewers **lol, wannabe1980, aisforangelaaa, purpleheart10, Invader Johnny, listenWithyourHeart **and** Carl Rahl.**

**AN**: Just a quick pointer, this story is going "backwards" in time each chapter.**  
**

**

* * *

**"Freddie." Carly's voiced crackled over the airport phone. It was located in the departure lounge, as people streamed all around. Guards stood here and there, watching over the crowd for signs of suspicious activity. Normally Freddie would be watching too, his eyes to the crowd, to protect his valuables.

What he valued most was back in Seattle, on the other end of the phone line.

He'd missed that voice. Her voice, so soft, so gentle. It was graceful, reminded him of the good in people, and he hadn't heard it for so long. It was almost too much to take. His eyes glistened with moisture.

"Freddie?"

"Yes. Sorry Carly.. I just haven't heard you in so long." They had been plagued recently. Internet connections not stable enough, inability to afford long-distance telephone calls, and just pure bad luck and poor timing. It had caused them to have to communicate through emails sent to each other.

They were replied back hours later.

"How much longer do you have?"

"About 10 minutes." That was likely going to be wrong. In reality, he thought he might have 5 minutes, if that.

"Freddie... this is gonna sound stupid.." Carly trailed off, her hesitation palpable through the phone.

"Carly bear, what's wrong?" Freddie asked, his concern palpable just as much as her hesitation had been.

"It's morbid. Never mind." Her voice started to crack. It was like she was on the verge of breaking down.

"Carly, just spit it out."

"I had a dream last night... god, I'm so stupid.. the plane crashed Freddie." Carly started sobbing softly down the phone, "The plane crashed, and everyone died."

Freddie's heart broke for her. He cooed into the phone, "Carly, it was just a dream. They don't mean anything. But if it makes you feel better I'll cancel and come on a boat or something instead."

"No.. you can't stop just because of my stupid dreams. I'm just scared. I've always been scared that you'd leave me Freddie."

Freddie knew what he'd have to do and say to cheer her up, "I'm never going to leave you. I'll be there in your heart forever and ever. Don't forget that Carly. I love you baby."

Carly giggled down the phone, her mood improved, "I love when you call me that. You know, I think that's a sign we work. Even after all these years, my heart still flutters every time you say you love me."

Freddie smiled, "You make my heart flutter just being in my life. Every time I think about you, there's nothing I wouldn't do to make you happy." At that moment, an announcement boomed over the assembled masses. A tired sounding English voice informed the airport of the boarding call for his flight. "I have to go Carls."

"I'll meet you on the roof. You remember it right, the same place we were the day you left." Freddie recalled the memory, the blazing sunshine on the roof of the car park. He hated the fact that Carly wouldn't be there to see him off at the airport proper. But he understood. Paid scholarships, and ones that included working for one of the biggest production companies in LA didn't come along very often.

When they did, they expected punctuality. So Carly couldn't wait around. She had her own flight to catch.

"I'll never forget it. I nearly missed my flight because we spent too much time kissing and crying and saying goodbye." If Sam hadn't dragged Freddie off by the hand he would have.

"I'll be waiting for you there. Freddie.. please don't die. I don't think I could live with myself if you did. I know it was a silly dream but it felt so real. I felt empty, like there was nothing worth living for."

"I won't. And you'll always have something worth living for. I really have to go now. I wouldn't want to miss this flight like I almost did way back then. I love you, Carly Kathryn Shay."

"I love you, Fredward Johnathan Benson."

Carly didn't hang up. Carly never did. Freddie always had to sever their connection, and it hurt his heart every time his brain forced him to do so.

The phone landed on the shiny metal receive with a click. He lingered a moment before he turned on his heel and started towards the boarding area.

Freddie had a flight to catch.

* * *

**AN: **Quick chapter knocked up in an hour or two. It just sorta flowed out pretty simply. R&R :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A Long Time To Wait For Love**: Chapter 4

Thanks to reviewers: **xXbeautifullyshatteredXx**, **PhunkyBrewster**, **sweetStarre123**, **RemDiamond**, **InvaderJohnny** and **CarlRahl**.

* * *

The Pullings Arms Public House was a long standing establishment in central Oxford. The walls were covered in relics, most of which were from the various wars and conflict the British Empire had taken part in.

Over the bar was a pair of crossed swords, said to be the personal weapons of the original owner, a Naval Officer who opened the place using the prize money from capturing French merchant shipping back in the Napoleonic Era.

The tone was hushed, the mood sombre as usual. Filled with regulars, a handful of blue collar workers having knocked off for the night, and a couple of younger teens trying it on with the owner's wife to get some beer with their chicken and chips dinner.

Freddie was sitting in a corner nursing an empty mug.

"Another pint thanks."

"Coming up lad."

The publican poured the beverage and bring it over to Freddie.

As he drank, he realized this was probably the last beer he'd ever have here. Not just the pub itself, but in all England. For a few years at least but maybe forever.

Freddie returned to his plate of food. He'd eaten most of the pie, and started up again on the thick cut fries.. or 'chips' as he'd come to call them.

They were a good excuse to not have to talk. The mood at the table was morose, even with the usual atmosphere at the pub was in mind.

"This is it Freddie."

Freddie looked up from the plate over at his companion. A women, his age. Blonde haired, blue eyed. With the curious feature of a ring through her nose.

"Yep."

"I'm going to miss you a bit Fredward." The woman replied with typical British understatement.

"Me too Em."

"You aren't leaving just because of me.. of us are you?"

"No love. I'm sorry we didn't work out, but it's not the reason. It's time to go home." The last thing Freddie wanted to do was hurt the poor girl more than he'd done in the past.

"Figured as much. It's her isn't it?" Emma sighed, her eyes cast downward at her pint of lager.

"Yeah."

"You deserve better than her."

Freddie rolled his eyes, "You've made that perfectly clear over the last year. I don't want to have this conversation again, not now."

"Fool me once Freddie. Just remember that."

"She's not gonna cheat on me again." Freddie picked at the pie, sticking a piece of chicken onto his fork and eating it.

"Says who? Her? Can you ever trust h-"

Freddie slammed his fist down on the table harder than he wanted. Sneaky Pete, Doghouse Dave and the rest of the regulars turned their heads. Freddie sheepishly apologized by holding his hand up and they went back to their scotch or gin or whatever it was they were using to drink themselves into early oblivion.

His eyes softened when he looked across the table at Emma and saw her look of sincere apology, "I trust her. You don't know her like I do."

"Does she love you like I do?" Emma asked.

"Yes."

She reached across the table and took his hands together in hers, "I hope you're right. I just want you to be happy Freddie. I really do." The sincerity in his eyes made him wish even more that he didn't have to break her heart by walking out the door the next morning.

"I know. I'm really sorry you got caught up in all this drama and baggage." Freddie had kept the fact he was going back to more than just reconnect a secret. He knew how much it hurt to watch the one you love with another person. He also didn't want to watch Emma go through that pain.

"We had fun. We've been through a lot together. It's time for you to move back, and time for me to move on." Emma took her napkin and dabbed away the tears that threatened to fall down her rosy cheeks.

Seeing her like that killed what was left of his appetite.

"Let's go home. It's getting late, I've got an early flight in the morning."

"Okay," She said, sniffling as she stood up from the chair. They passed through the dark streets, along the road to their apartment. It was stripped of all personal effects. The shell of a house that was no longer a home. All the furniture they'd bought together sold off to friends who lived close by.

Freddie was going back home to Seattle. Emma going back home to Manchester. The cost of sending anything back to the US was prohibitive for Freddie, and Emma was going back to help her family business and was moving back to her old room for a while. They split the money 50/50.

After a night of fitful sleep, he woke up one last time in England. He checked over his bag to make sure he had all the correct documentation and tickets. Then he showered and dressed. Finally he ate his breakfast. A few pieces of toast with honey, and orange juice. He was getting a lift from one of his ex-work friends and they would soon be there. Freddie intended to leave before Emma woke, but she wouldn't have any of it.

Just as he stood to walk out the door, he heard her cry his name from her bedroom. She was crying, tears that threatened to fall last night were now pouring out with no chance of

"Freddie.."

Before he could get a word out, she took his head in her hands and pulled him towards her, giving him one long, final kiss. Her full lips on his. He didn't kiss back, but didn't push her away. Her lips eventually fell away from his at the sound of a car horn.

"I have to go Emma. I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I love you Freddie."

"I love you too."

They both knew their definitions weren't the same but neither cared. It was long past the time the difference between their two loves meant anything. The only thing that mattered was the last few seconds together.

Once the short seconds passed, the distance between them would increase rapidly until they were nearly 5,000 miles distant. Freddie embraced Emma, his hand stroking gently in her hair as he'd done dozens of times before.

The horn sounded twice more, "I really have to go now."

Emma didn't speak, she nodded with her hand over her mouth. After he opened the door, he gave her one last long look. The front gate opened with a squeak of rusted metal and then Freddie sat in the car. He waved at Emma as she stood by. The tears kept coming, and Freddie felt a hot drip down his own cheek. His friend started the car and they drove off, with Freddie leaving her behind.

* * *

**AN: **Wrote this over the last couple days. You can probably see some of the more overarching storyline develop here. Thanks for reading.


End file.
